Ultimate Hurt and Heal Guitar Hero songs
Ultimate Hurt and Heal Guitar Hero songs is a contest ran by The Raven 2 in November and December of 2007. The contest includes songs from Guitar Hero, Guitar Hero II, Guitar Hero Rocks the 80's and Guitar Hero III. The Rules - All songs have 5 points - You are allowed to use 4 points every hour. Use them in any way you want (heal x4, hurt x4, healx3 hurt x1, etc.) - No song can have more than 30 points. Any heal points used for it after 30 will not count. For the Final Ten Songs The contest used a Save My format with the following rules: - You can save a song every 30 minutes. - You can't save the same song more than once. - Once one song is left without the required # of saves, it's out. The Final Stats The winner of the Ultimate Guitar Hero song contest Eric Johnson's Cliffs of Dover! Best song from Guitar Hero Bark at the Moon Best song from Guitar Hero II YYZ Best song from Guitar Hero Rocks the 80's Holy Diver Best song from Guitar Hero III Cliffs of Dover Best bonus song from Guitar Hero Cheat on the Church Best bonus song from Guitar Hero II The Light That Blinds Best bonus song from Guitar Hero III The Way it Ends Best 360 exclusive song from Guitar Hero II Hush Best Co-Op song from Guitar Hero III Helicopter Best downloadable song The Pretender And from each tier! (only counting PS2 version tiers for GH2) GH1 Tier 1: Infected GH1 Tier 2: More Than a Feeling GH1 Tier 3: Killer Queen GH1 Tier 4: Ziggy Stardust GH1 Tier 5: Spanish Castle Magic GH1 Tier 6: Bark at the Moon GH2 Tier 1: Woman GH2 Tier 2: Carry on Wayward Son GH2 Tier 3: Search and Destroy GH2 Tier 4: Sweet Child of Mine GH2 Tier 5: John the Fisherman GH2 Tier 6: Jessica GH2 Tier 7: YYZ GH2 Tier 8: Misirlou GH80s Tier 1: I Ran GH80s Tier 2: No One Like You GH80s Tier 3: Holy Diver GH80s Tier 4: Ballroom Blitz GH80s Tier 5: Wrathchild GH80s Tier 6: Electric Eye GH3 Tier 1: Slow Ride GH3 Tier 2: Sunshine of Your Love GH3 Tier 3: Paint it Black GH3 Tier 4: My Name is Jonas GH3 Tier 5: Holiday in Cambodia GH3 Tier 6: Cherub Rock GH3 Tier 7: Cult of Personality GH3 Tier 8: Cliffs of Dover The Complete Results 1) Cliffs of Dover 2) Paint It Black 3) Bark at the Moon 4) Holy Diver 5) YYZ 6) The Devil Went Down to Georgia 7) More Than a Feeling 8) Wrathchild 9) John the Fisherman 10) The Way it Ends 11) Carry on Wayward Son 12) My Name is Jonas 13) Cult of Personality 14) Jessica 15) Ziggy Stardust 16) Electric Eye 17) Holiday in Cambodia 18) Misirlou 19) Frankenstein 20) The Light That Blinds 21) Even Flow 22) Less Talk More Rokk 23) Push Push (Lady Lightning) 24) Seventeen 25) Killer Queen 26) Sweet Child of Mine 27) Godzilla 28) Cheat on the Church 29) Jordan 30) Helicopter 31) Hold on Loosely 32) Spanish Castle Magic 33) La Grange 34) Ballroom Blitz 35) Cowboys From Hell 36) Take Me Out 37) My Curse 38) Rock You Like a Hurricane 39) Symphony of Destruction 40) Crazy On You 41) Stop 42) Impulse 43) Hangar 18 44) Reptilia 45) Sharp Dressed Man 46) Cities on Flame with Rock and Roll 47) No One Knows 48) Psychobilly Freakout 49) You Really Got Me 50) Search and Destroy 51) I Ran 52) Can’t You Hear Me Knockin’ 53) Monkey Wrench 54) No One Like You 55) Turning Japanese 56) Them Bones 57) Thunderhorse 58) 18 and Life 59) Because It’s Midnite 60) Beast and the Harlot 61) Closer 62) Hier Kommt Alex 63) Cherub Rock 64) Radar Love 65) Only a Lad 66) Round and Round 67) Elephant Bones 68) The Pretender 69) Play With Me 70) Police Truck 71) Hush 72) Radio Song 73) Pride and Joy 74) Callout 75) Messages 76) Strutter 77) Radium Eyes 78) Don’t Hold Back 79) This is a Call 80) Welcome to the Jungle 81) Black Sunshine 82) Carry Me Home 83) Infected 84) Slither 85) She Bangs the Drums 86) Get Ready to Rokk 87) Number of the Beast 88) Laughtrack 89) Rock This Town 90) Lay Down 91) Hey You 92) Black Magic Woman 93) Bathroom Wall 94) Life Wasted 95) Raw Dog 96) One 97) Ruby 98) Balls to the Wall 99) She Builds Quick Machines 100) Sail Your Ship By 101) Minus Celsius 102) The Seeker 103) Madhouse 104) Sabotage 105) Possum Kingdom 106) Fly on the Wall 107) Ex’s and Oh’s 108) Behind the Mask 109) Metal Heavy Lady 110) I’m in the Band 111) (Bang Your Head) Metal Health 112) Avalancha 113) Prayer of the Refugee 114) Generation Rock 115) Detonation 116) Nothing For Me Here 117) You’ve Got Another Thing Comin’ 118) Bury the Hatchet 119) Trippin on a Hole in a Paper Heart 120) Go That Far 121) Even Rats 122) One For the Road 123) Exile 124) I Wanna Rock 125) Can’t Be Saved 126) Collide 127) All My Life 128) Down N Dirty 129) Fire It Up 130) Decontrol 131) Before I Forget 132) Thunder Kiss ‘65 133) Rock and Roll Hoochie Koo 134) Soy Bomb 135) Anarchy in the UK 136) Slow Ride 137) Paranoid 138) Lonely is the Night 139) Arterial Black 140) Shakin’ 141) Caught in a Mosh 142) Higher Ground 143) Ain’t Nothin’ But a Good Time 144) Sunshine of Your Love 145) Synchronicity II 146) Kicked to the Curb 147) In the Belly of a Shark 148) Drink Up 149) Billion Dollar Babies 150) The Metal 151) Bulls on Parade 152) Farewell Myth 153) Rock and Roll All Nite 154) Putting Holes in Happiness 155) Parasite 156) Who Was In My Room Last Night? 157) When You Were Young 158) Fall of Pangaea 159) FTK 160) Free Bird 161) Smoke on the Water 162) Salvation 163) Heart Full of Black 164) Hit Me With Your Best Shot 165) Hey 166) Same Old Song and Dance 167) Los Angeles 168) Last Child 169) Story of My Love 170) All of This 171) Monsters 172) War Pigs 173) Ace of Spades 174) School’s Out 175) X-Stream 176) Woman 177) Stricken 178) Gemini 179) Sin Documentos 180) Eureka, I’ve Found Love 181) The Trooper 182) Guitar Hero 183) 3s and 7s 184) Tonight I’m Gonna Rock You Tonight 185) In Love 186) Barracuda 187) Trogdor 188) Girlfriend 189) Unsung 190) I Love Rock and Roll 191) Talk Dirty to Me 192) Stellar 193) Carcinogen Crush 194) Heat of the Moment 195) Killing in the Name 196) Message in a Bottle 197) Cochise 198) Mr. Fix It 199) Institutionalized 200) Breaking the Wheel 201) What I Like About You 202) Suck My Kiss 203) Mississippi Queen 204) Mother 205) Take it Off 206) F.C.P.R.E.M.I.X. 207) Fat Lip 208) Raining Blood 209) Surrender 210) Heart Shaped Box 211) I Wanna Be Sedated 212) Miss Murder 213) Bad Reputation 214) Shout at the Devil 215) Iron Man 216) This is How I Disappear 217) Teenagers 218) Story of My Life 219) Freya 220) Famous Last Words 221) Tina 222) Dead! 223) The Warrior 224) Cherry Pie 225) Crossroads 226) We Got the Beat 227) Laid to Rest 228) Texas Flood 229) Tattooed Love Boys 230) Cavemen Rejoice 231) Take This Life 232) Kool Thing 233) Six 234) Mauvais Garcon 235) Through the Fire and Flames 236) Knights of Cydonia 237) Yes We Can 238) Red Lottery 239) The New Black Category:Contests